magifandomcom-20200222-history
Nero
Nero (ネロ, Nero) is a Magician from the Reim Empire that is studying in Magnostadt. He was in the 6th Kodor with Aladdin. Appearance Nero is an average sized young man with long, fair hair. He wears a Magicians' robe and hat. The anime depicts the color of his hair as red. Personality Nero appears to be rather insecure. History Nothing is known about his history, except that he comes from the Reim Empire. Plot World Exploration Arc Nero is first seen during his first class with Myers. He is incredulous hearing that what 6th Kodors lack is physical strength. He participates in Myers' strict lessons, but in the end, is in the group of 5 Magicians who were able to survive it to the end. He is amazed when he, along the others, sees the magic lesson. There, he finds out he is a Blue Magician. Then, he listens what it's all about. He asks Myers if he's able to perform Water Magic because he's a second type or because he doesn't have any talents, but she tells him he's just ignorant, which confuses him. One week later, he's able to perform much more powerful magic than before, which surprises him. Myers explains that it's proof that his body had become stronger. He then continues his studies. He is happy seeing how Aladdin, his classmate, is able now to even perform Wind Magic, Asfal Riih.Night 137Night 138 During Iktiyar, he prays for Aladdin to do well when it's his turn. He and Sai Lin go to see him when he becomes a 1st Kodor, saying he did it, but the two of them are pushed by happy Myers. Then, they are seen close to him with tears in their eyes. Magnostadt Arc He watches Aladdin's turn during third term, first year Iktiyar with a smile, while sitting close to Sai Lin. When Aladdin successfully shows his great abilities, he comes closer to him.Night 148, Pages 16-18 He then listens to Myers explaining that only the 1st Kodors will advance to the second year, who in this case are Aladdin and Sphintus Carmen. Sai Lin and Nero come to Aladdin. Nero comments that next year they will advance as well, and Sai Lin tells him to do his best, for their sake too. He also attends a ceremony the next day, anticipating Aladdin being chosen as the best student. He is shocked when the one chosen is Titus Alexius instead.Night 149, Pages 2-3, 5-6 He participates in the war between Magnostadt and the Reim Empire. Along other Magicians, he comes to help Aladdin and Titus with the fight against Fanalis Corps.Night 172, Page 2 After defeating most of them, he and Sai Lin are close to Aladdin when he's getting back his powers as a Magi, which surprises both of them. However, he doesn't participate actively in the fight against Muu Alexius, Myron Alexius and Lo'lo'.Night 173 He is stunned when Aladdin's powers are back and he creates Ugo.Night 174 He seems very relieved when Aladdin finds a way to defeat Reim's Army.Night 175 However, he is scared about Aladdin's life during his fight with Muu and while seeing Muu's Extreme Magic.Night 176 He seems very worried about Aladdin when he, Titus and Alibaba Saluja, who happened to save Aladdin from Muu, are going to talk with Scheherazade.Night 177, Page 9 After the fight against the Medium is over, Nero, along with other Magicians, join Aladdin. He takes Marga from Sphintus when he explains things to Aladdin while crying. He then notices that the great quantity of Black Rukh that came out of that giant, referring to the Medium, disappeared and wonders where it is.Night 198, Pages 10-11, 19 Abilities Nero is specialized in Water Magic, making him a "Blue Magician". Magic Nero's Wand.png|Wand Borg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Wand Water Magic Gravity Magic He, along with Sai Lin, were seen employing this magic in the war at Magnostadt. Relationships Trivia *Nero's name could be referencing the Roman , who was famously mad. It means Black in Latin. *His name was only revealed in the Magi Official Guidebook. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy Category:Reim Empire